Morning and Knight
by PrairieRose1017
Summary: Marlowe McCue comes from across the sea from the land of Alvarez where her father taught her how to use the family magic, Memory-make. After many trials and dangers she finds herself in Magnolia trying to leave her life on the other continent behind her, and enjoy a simpler life in Fairy Tail. There's heaps of adventure, and a healthy splash of romance waiting for her.


**HI GUYS!** If your some of my old readers looking at this and going, "Wait... I thought she was abducted by aliens and was never going to appear on earth again?" then I would like to say hi, no I'm not abducted and I'm trying to write a bit again! YAY! I got into some other fun stories while I was away and if you have any questions or comments or anything feel free to PM me! If your new to my writing, WELCOME! and thank you for taking the time to look at my work! I can't tell you any kind of schedule for updates or anything because I do work and such, but I hope to stay strong on this one and maybe finish a few other of my stories that have been in limbo for... AGES. haha well anyway, please enjoy!

~*~PrairieRose1017~*~

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Shore**

"Half hour to disembarkment!" The quartermaster called over the lacrimas that circled the main and foremast of the large schooner I found myself on. I couldn't keep the giddy laugh from escaping my smile as I tucked my scrimshaw into my seabag and stood on the foretop, sheathing my knife into a small scabbard over my ribs. The little clock gears and rivets carefully welded to the lacrima goggles over my eyes glinted against the sails that swirled around me as the sailors drew them up to slow us down as we came into port. It had been a long month on the sea coming from Alvarez to this new land of opportunity. The home of incredibly powerful wizards, a fair king, and opportunity. Ishgar.

"We made it father." I smiled and patted the sheath that had words in an old language carved into it. I pulled the goggles off my face and buckled them around my brown derby hat, careful of the ageing bronze plume that was held in place by a few old dented coins that were carefully glued around the pin. I swept my short wheat hair back out of my sun-speckled face and placed the hat on top of my head enjoying the cool sensation of the shade it provided. I flexed my toes against the weathered wood and spread my arms out feeling the sea breeze that pulled us into port tug at my loose cotton togs and pull more laughter out of me. I had escaped, that's all that mattered.

I pulled open the drawstring of the sea bag and rummaged through the blanket, mess kit, a few other clothes, scrimshaws, and whetstones until I found my boots and a pair of socks to slip on. It was strange to slip on socks to my well-tanned and calloused feet after so long on the ship. I knew I would need them to explore this new land though so on they went. I watched the sailors bustle around on the deck far below as I got myself all put back together enough to look like a wizard again, not a salty sailor. Reaching back in the bag I retrieved my corset, hip holster bag, and leather gauntlet to buckle, tie, and secure to complete my ensemble. The ships boys had made the holster for me and had stamped their initials inside the top flap to make sure I never forgot about the little rascals.

"Oy! Missy! This is your stop!" Speak of the Devil, here came the ship's boys, skittering up the ratlines to where I was.

"Oy kiddos!" I giggled while they careened onto the platform and hopped around me as I snapped the last snap of my corset in place. "We finally made it here."

"Yeah missy!" The oldest one, Benji was his name, hugged my waist quickly.

"We don want ya t' leave." The youngest, Kev, was trying very hard not to cry and had his face buried in my side. I patted his head in a motherly way trying to offer some comfort.

"I know, luvs," I smiled, keeping my emotions in check, "But I'm not destined t' be on the sea. I'm going to miss ya darling boys, but, if ye write me letters, I'll visit you when ya come to port. How about that?"

"We're gon learn readin', an' writin', an' we're gon be right proper gents when you see us next missy Marlowe." The self-assumed leader of the group, Charlie, added in. He wasn't on the platform, he was hanging from the ratlines looking like a right proper pirate with the earring dangling from his right ear. He had bright red hair that flopped over to one side looking like a rooster's comb, so we called him Rooster Charlie. That and he strutted around like a little banty rooster all the time, so the sailors had taken to the name like a fish to water. I was rather fond of all of them.

"I expect it Rooster." I tipped derby to him and squirmed out from the clutches of his mates. "Now boys I got to get goin'. The Captain won't wait for me any longer." They hung their heads sadly, but I knew how to cheer them up. "Oy, no tears luvs. 'Ow about we race to the deck?" All their heads snapped up, eyes glinting with mischief. "Memory make: flare gun." I was taken back to my very young self, a horse track, loud cheers as the critters lined up in their gates, my father hoisted me on his shoulders and the flare gun fired signaling the start; yep, there was my image. I snapped my fingers and a little gun came into existence near my head.

"YEAH!" They cheered and lined up on the edge of the platform. I adjusted the strap on my seabag across my chest securely. Then the gun went off, starting the boys taking off down the ropes as fast as they could. It was down to raw skill and strength sending us flying to the polished deck. Then I noticed sweet little Kev falling behind. Poor thing was too small to keep up with the rest of the boys. He was getting frustrated and suddenly he was falling, having lost his grip on the ropes. My mind immediately turned on survival mode. I was close enough to the deck I just dropped, using a tumble to keep from breaking an ankle. Touching my temple, I remembered the smell of the makeshift corrals made by our carts when my father and a few other men from the caravan were shearing the sheep. Rolling the wool into nets that would turn them into fluffy bales that my father would toss me into.

"Memory make: wool bale!" I shouted causing a large bale of wool to appear below the boy as he hurtled to the deck. Kev hit the bale and bounced towards me, where I caught him and gently set him on the deck as his mates cheered and jumped around me again.

"You're so amazing Mar!" Benji shouted.

"Yeah! Ya can't leave now, yer a hero!" Kev chattered clinging to my arm.

"Now luvs you can't be doin' this t' me." I smiled and ruffled their hair, "Ya know I'll come see yaz when you're in port, you jus gotta write me. Ok?" I could feel tears coming and I had to get out of here quick. They nodded glumly, and I just nodded proudly with a stiff upper lip as I dashed for the gangplank.

I was stopped yet again by the bo'sun, a large muscular lad a few years older than myself that had made it quite clear he fancied me ever since I stepped on board. Hersch and I had… bantered quite a bit in the time I had been aboard, which he had taken as flirting. "Wot no g'bye for the love o' yer life?" He grinned a crooked grin.

"Yer not even the love of a siren, ye rat." I scoffed. "Ya know I 'ave too free a soul t' be tied down t' the likes o' you."

He wrapped a huge arm around my midsection and pulled me off the deck. "C'mon, at least a smooch before ya leave me forever." He said quietly, moving his face closer to mine.

"HERSCHAL! LET OUR MARLOWE BE!" That was the captain bellowing at the sight.

"Ah the voice of God 'imself." Hersch dropped me reluctantly, and I squirmed away running down the gangplank with a backwards wave to all my boys.

"Cap'n," I saluted jauntily, "I'll never be able to thank you enough fer ya kindness in gettin' me out of Alvarez. Ya really saved me hide."

"Of course, me girl." He chuckled and opened his arms for a hug. I dove forward and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "Ye take care o' yerself a'ight?" He murmured as he hugged me back.

"Will do sir. And that's a promise." I stepped back and could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I choked out, "I promise I'll write you where I end up, and make sure those boys get a good education."

"Aye Missy." He smiled and with that I adjusted my bag one last time and left _The Siren's Song_ with a happy heart.

Before we had spotted land, the Captain had given me a map which I had memorized, but also had tucked in my pack, and a decent sized pouch that jingled with jewel that I had earned on the trip. You see I'm no lay about, and worked for my keep like everyone else. Now I knew a bit about the country I was in; Fiore on the continent of Ishgar. The particular port I was in was called Hargeion and it was a huge place of culture, or so the quartermaster had told me. I figured the first step was finding a place to stay for the night and to inquire around where to go to find work. I was a wizard after all and would need to find a guild, so I could get jobs and make a living, or at least that's what the other sailors had told me.

I made my way down the docks and past the initial bars and brothels and entered into a large square where there were karts lining the perimeter that sold food, clothing, and other trinkets. It reminded me of gypsy fairs back in Alvarez, but less fear of being chased down and killed for refusing to follow the emperor. I smiled and closed my eyes as the smell of the food and the wafting music engulfed me. Memorizing this moment, I allowed myself a bit of a spin realizing that I was truly free! I had escaped Alvarez. I had escaped years of torture for refusing to conform. I had escaped scrounging for food and hoping I could make it to the next day. I was in a new place and had a new future ahead of me.

So caught up in my own jubilation I was, that I didn't notice the crowd shifting to allow a triplicate of wizards to pass through, until I bumped into one. My golden eyes snapped open and were greeted with pebble blue eyes steeped in secrets and caution. They were framed by meadow green hair and a porcelain face that seemed unreal. Lips turned slightly down by my clumsiness, the man before me simply glared until I hopped back.

"'Ello gov." I chirped and tipped my hat to him. "Sorry fer the bump there, I haven't ever been t' Hargeion before; got a bit caught up in the moment."

"That much was obvious." He tisked in an earthy voice. I was taken aback. Even though he was acting like a jerk there was an underlying emotion to his gaze and stature that wrapped around a part of my mind and branded itself in my memory as he passed by.

"We need you to move now." A woman walked up behind him and flared her hand-fan in my face. I jumped back and reached for the dagger over my ribs.

"Ever, knock it off." Another man dressed in a very strange looking suit of armor spoke, then stuck his tongue out so his guild mark was visible; It looked like a strange bird with a barbed tail. They seemed like some kind of troop of wizards. In Alvarez there were large guilds that spanned countries and wherever you were born you were branded part of that guild. I had been lucky enough to avoid branding, thanks to my parents who had been gypsies.

"Oy are you guild wizards?" I asked, ignoring the glare from the woman with the fan. The first man stopped walking away and turned back to me.

"Of course we are. We're the Thunder Legion from Fairy Tail." He stepped in front of the other two and struck some sort of pose. They seemed to be in unison, like they had worked together for many years. I had to grin at their display.

"Pretty neat." I giggled, and they just looked at me strangely.

"Do you not know who we are?!" The woman squeaked.

"Oh, well I apologize. I'm not from 'ere, as I said, and I've not 'eard of any of the guilds from around 'ere. I didn't catch yer names, by the by. I'm Marlowe." I offered a little bow as they looked at each other confusedly.

"Uh well… I'm Bickslow…" The one dressed as a strange knight spoke, offered a sign with his hand, and nudged the woman.

"I'm Evergreen, the _real_ queen of the fairies." She flared her fan again and posed in a model-like pose that made me uncomfortable. Then I turned to the grassy haired man.

"I'm Freed Justine." He said simply, resting his left hand on the pommel of his saber. A kinder look overtook his face when he made eye contact, and I nodded.

"'Tis a pleasure. Now d' you lot know a good place a gal can rest her head fer the night?" I asked.

"There's a place near the train station that is quite nice." Evergreen blurted, then covered her face with her fan.

"The Platform is its name," Freed offered, "We stay there often when we've had a long day of travel or jobs." He kept looking to the Bay as though he had somewhere to be.

"Thank ye kindly. One more question," I figured since they were part of a guild I could ask them about it, "Is yer guild looking for more recruits? I was told Wizards can find work by joining a guild here."

"Head to Magnolia." Bickslow told me. "I think the master would like you."

"It's a two-hour train ride from here." Evergreen added.

"We really should get moving," Freed huffed to his companions, "Fare thee well, Marlowe. May our paths cross again." He gave me a rather odd smile, then looked to his companions and tipped his head towards the sea while walking on. Evergreen nodded in my direction and shifted into the crowd with Bickslow in tow.

"See ya 'round girly!" Bickslow grinned and then he too was gone.

 _Interesting folk here in Ishgar._ I thought to myself and sauntered on my way to the inn. They had a nice loft room available for a decent price. I understood why those wizards liked this place; it was homey but clean and had the feel of a library. It was the coziest place I had been since I was in my family's wagon as a small child. As I looked around I realized something, I wanted to build an inn myself and provide a safe, warm place for people to stay.

"Excuse me miss," I spoke to the kind hostess of the inn, "Where could a gal find the schedule for the trains?"

"Oh, there's only one train out of this station dear, it's bound for Magnolia and leaves just before sunup." She told me warmly. "Is that where you're headed? I grew up in Magnolia and it's truly a beautiful place. And the Fairy Tail guild hall is the pride of the city, you'll have to see it when you go."

"Sounds like this 'Fairy Tail' is quite the big deal." I smirked thinking of the wizards from the square.

"Oh they are miss! They're the most powerful guild in all of Fiore! They're master is a very kind man that was raised in the guild, and they even have a member that was raised by a fire dragon! They call him Salamander and he's a force to be reckoned with."

"Incredible." I gasped my eyes wide. "Wizards here are much different than… where I blew in from. Thanks again, ma'am." I tipped my hat and pulled my bag back in my shoulder.

I went to my room and couldn't help but drop my bag and flop on the bed. "Ahhh… no more hammocks… just a lovely bed fer the gypsy from the sea." I chuckled at my rhyme, and before I knew what had happened, I was asleep in a deep dreamless sleep that I hadn't had since I was a child.

The next morning I was up before sunlight and on a train to the town of Magnolia. I was planning on finding the guild as quickly as I could and find lodging and pass whatever tests they could throw at me. So much to do and I was thrilled! The countryside was green and covered in farms and ranches of all shapes and sizes, I memorized each one as I passed by, noting what animals were present should I need a few for a small farm of my own. I was too excited to sleep and kept pacing the center aisle for the last hour of my trip when I noticed a woman about my age with deep scarlet hair wearing a shining breastplate with the same emblem that Bixslow had on his tongue over the right breast, and knee length, blue skirt with high black boots. She seemed to be watching me intently but didn't speak. Finally, I locked my eyes with her kind brown ones and swore I had made a friend in an instant.

"'Ello miss." I chortled and went to sit in the seat across from her. "I see you have that emblem for, uh Fairy Tail, is it? I met a group o' ya in Hargeion yesterday." I stepped over and she gestured to the seat across from her so I could sit.

"Yes I'm from Fairy Tail." Her voice was rich and smooth, like the finest of silk. "My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Tis a pleasure miss," I took off my hat and placed it next to me on the seat. "I'm Marlowe McCue. I'm pretty green here in Fiore. Blew off a ship just yesterday and bumped into, oh what di' they call themselves…?" I paused to think.

"Three wizards, two male, one female?" My new friend asked.

"Yes! Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen!" I snapped my fingers and the memories of them posing manifested in my hand. Erza's eyes widened in shock. "They were very kind t' me and Bickslow suggested I go t' yer guild. Said the master would like me." I grinned and their memory faded from my palm.

"What kind of magic is that?" Erza breathed, clearly taken aback.

"I've only ever 'eard it called Memory-make." I explained. "Well that's not true, my father called it somefing different when I was just a girl, but I couldn't tell ya what language we used to speak." I babbled and glanced out the window, we we're getting closer to city limits. "Anyway, it's a type of maker magic but I can only make things that I've in me memory." I tapped the side of my head.

"Interesting… I've never heard of it before." She commented. "Perhaps Master knows more. We'll ask when we get there." She placed a gauntlet covered hand on her chin while she thought, murmuring to herself for a bit.

"Ya would just take me with ya? Ya barely know me." It was my turn to be shocked.

"But of course! If the Thunder Legion thinks your guild material, you are." She looked back to me with a genuine smile. "They're a very powerful trio and they help one of our S-Class wizards on several of his missions. I'll personally escort you if you'd like."

"Yer far too kind Miss Scarlett," I couldn't help the tears that brimmed in my eyes, "Truly your kindness is something I haven't witnessed in many many months." We chatted back and forth, she about her mission off in the mountains to the north of Hargieon slaying some horrid monster, and I told her, briefly, what brought me to Fiore and my time on the ship. I trusted her but was still wary. I suppose old habits die hard, especially when the magic power that radiated off her reminded me of horrifically powerful wizards I had come across in Alvarez.

When we reached Magnolia she collected a myriad of belongings from the baggage car and hitched a wagon of sorts to herself and took me through the town, showing me her favorite places to eat, shop, relax, etc.… along with making sure I understood that a particular bakery close to the guild made THE BEST strawberry cakes that the world had ever known and that I would have to try some myself soon. It was all so lovely, and the people were so kind to Erza. One could easily tell that she was greatly admired among the populous. I was very surprised to see people excited to see a powerful wizard, it was an insanely welcome change. Soon we approached a castle-like structure with the emblem perched above the archway to their small courtyard.

"Ah home." Erza sighed and left her wagon in the courtyard. Several wizards waved shaking hands at my friend, they were very aware of her enormous magic power and some feared her more than revered her.

"There you are! Welcome back Erza! LET'S FIGHT!" There was a blur of pink hair and a white scarf and suddenly there was a boy plastered to the ground in front of me. I jumped back in utter shock raising my arms to protect myself. The kid twitched as a large lump formed on his head.

"That's no way to welcome someone home Natsu. Especially when I bring a guest." Erza tisked, fixing the way her gauntlet rested on her arm.

"S-sorry…" he groaned, suddenly sniffing the air, "Wait who is she? She's not from here… she smells funny." He stood quickly, coming a bit too close for comfort.

"Back off kid..." I hissed until he grabbed my arm and I panicked, "Memory make, restraints!" I snapped to create a type of yolk that bound his hands together and inked to a collar around his neck.

"HEY!" He panicked trying to move his arms making the chains clink, "What was that for?!"

"A'int anyone e'er told ya that ya can look, not touch? Well consider that lesson taught, right proper." I sassed and followed a smirking Erza through the doors of the guild hall.

"I knew I liked you." Scarlett mentioned as we opened the doors to the gentle bustle of the guild hall. It was quaint and homey with the feel of a gypsy market. There were two levels, and only one man was to be seen on the second level; he was a blonde with a gaudy leopard print jacket draped over his shoulders and eccentric earmuffs with spikes out to the sides on his head. He gave me an uneasy feeling as he caught sight of me and our gaze met. He grinned in a sleazy kind of way that made my skin crawl, and I wondered what his magic could be for the block of power that he was.

Besides him, several wizards grabbed jobs and headed out the doors, others were just returning and calling to the barmaid for drinks and food. The white-haired woman smiled and called back to them that it would only be a minute. When she saw Erza she smiled wider and waved. "Welcome home Erza!" She said as we took a seat at the bar, "I see you brought a friend."

"'Ello miss." I stripped my derby from my head and reached to shake her hand, "I'm Marlowe McCue." Instead of shaking my hand she clasped it in both of hers and laughed.

"It's a pleasure! My name is Mirajane, welcome to our guild hall." Her smile was bright enough to blind the sun and I could tell she loved this guild and its people very much. "That is an interesting accent, just where did Erza find you?" She winked.

"Oy I'm sorry, 'tis the salty speak I picked up from the ship I was on fer the past month. It'll clear right up af'er a while." I blushed.

"Oh don't worry about it," Mira smiled but I could see a hint of worry in her face, "I'm not bothered by it, just curious."

"Although you never did mention where you came from…" Erza muttered as the clanking of chains filled the guild hall.

"I don't know how to make them go away!" I could hear the kid, Natsu, Erza had called him, whine as another wizard joshed at him.

"Good job Flamebrain," Another young man with dark hair, no shirt, and black guild mark on his chest snickered at Natsu's condition, "You pissed off the new chick."

"I didn't mean to!" Natsu whined, "I was just trying to make sense of her scent. She smells weird." He walked up closer to us again and flailed his arms around making the chains jingle more and making the ladies I stood with snort with laughter.

"That's not something ya tell a lady." I snipped, tensing again. I could tell he was harmless, but his magic power was ridiculous. It was similar to Erza's, though hers was far more present, and I could feel magic power strongly radiating off most of the wizards in the hall, even from ones I couldn't see.

"Not bad weird, just weird." He sighed looking defeated then suddenly a wicked grin crossed his face. The chains I put on him began to glow red then white as if they were heating up, the smell of hot metal flushed my nose and made my eyes water.

"Wot in the bloody 'ell?" I watched in awe as they melted off his neck and wrists and fell to the ground with a solid _thunk_.

"Natsu Dragneel, at your service." He smiled wide and offered a hand for me to shake. I looked to Erza and she simply smiled and nodded. I took it tentatively and shook it.

"Marlowe McCue at yers." I chuckled, "So wot kind o' magic is that?" The pink haired boy just stared at me blankly.

"I'm a dragon-slayer. I was raised by Igneel the fire dragon and he taught me how to use this magic. Pretty cool huh?" He snickered and snapped his fingers to create a fairly well contained flame in his palm.

"Impressive!" I watched closely, committing it to memory then imitated him producing a flame in my palm as well. Natsu was shocked and Erza's gaze hardened a touch as I compared it to his.

"How are you doing that?" Natsu and the dark-haired boy asked watching me.

"Well my magic is called Memory-make, it's like any other maker magic but I can make anything in my memory, that includes spells, objects, food, etc. I just have to have good focus."

"That's really cool!" The shirtless young man laughed.

"Yours isn't nearly as hot as mine," Natsu sulked, then leaned down and took a bite out of the flame, "But hey it tastes alright!" He laughed at my shocked expression.

"Quit scaring the new girl, Natsu!" A new voice joined us from above. I looked up to see a blue cat with wings come flying over to the boy.

"I'm not scaring her, Happy! She's just never seen a dragon-slayer before." The cat landed on his head.

"Oh! Well that makes sense, you are kind of special." Happy commented, "Also Gray," He glowered at the other boy who had suddenly lost his trousers, "Put your pants back on, we have a guest." Gray squeaked and took off to search for some clothing.

"I see you've found a new face to bring home, huh Erza?" A new voice joined our group from behind. I turned to see a small man with a strange little hat on his head sitting cross-legged on the bar top sipping a mug of ale. He hadn't been there before, and I hadn't sensed his magic power enter the hall. He must be the master.

"Yes master, we met on the train from Hargeion. This is Marlowe McCue." She gestured to me and he turned his gaze to me. It was like he was analyzing my movements as I turned to him and took a few steps closer.

"'Tis a pleasure sir!" I snapped to attention, spine ramrod straight, jaw set, eyes half-mast, and offered him a salute. "I would be honored if you would allow me to test to be a part of this guild sir." There was a pause in the air, then there were chuckles that started circulating at my display. I broke form and looked around; Natsu and Happy were rolling on the floor, Erza had a big grin on her face, Mira had her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and the master was smirking.

"My child, there is no need for that kind of formality here. In this guild hall we are family, and what binds us together is our love and loyalty to each other, and our love of magic and how we can learn to use it. If you think you can uphold and protect this family then you are more than welcome to be here." He chuckled, "Now where did you come from that made you think you had to stand on ceremony?"

"I uh…" I faltered… I didn't want to talk of Alvarez yet… not with all these people around. "I've been on a ship for a little over a month, sir." I stammered. "Just a fishing charter, but the captain was strict."

"Well no need for that here." He chortled, "I'm Makarov and I'm the master of this Guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" There was a cheer and I couldn't help but giggle. _A new home, and a family. What more could a gypsy girl ask for?_


End file.
